1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of vehicle safety. More particularly, the invention concerns a system for safely and efficiently assisting a driver with backing a vehicle to a desired location.
2. Prior Art
Safety of personnel and equipment is the main priority on any job site. When safety standards are compromised, accidents involving equipment can result in injury to personnel. Human assistance for backing a vehicle (e.g., a tractor trailer) to load or unload is often challenging because the spotter may become distracted, may be moving around, or may be difficult for the driver to see. Often there is not a clear understanding between the driver and the spotter as to where the vehicle needs to go. In some instances, drivers may be in situations where there is no spotter available to assist them. Thus, there exists a need for a system to assist drivers, especially drivers of large trucks, with backing to unload, load, or park.